I'll Tell You One Day
by kodoku na oujo
Summary: As Sakura is trying to cheer Naruto up, she realizes why he is upset about Sasuke leaving Konohagakure. But is he ready to hear it? Not really any pairings.


**OMFG!!! No!!! NaruSaku… ewww :squirm:. Well not really but, eh. I had really hoped that the first fanfic I posted would be more of the SasuNaru sort heh, heh. Well… I guess you could read between the lines of this fic and say that Naruto is pining after his love that left him behind XD ((I mean Sakura's doing that!!)). But I am REALLY upset that my first fic had to be mainly about _Sakura_. Be thankful that I was civil to you in this fic, _Haruno_ :glare:!! You won't be so lucky next time!! I don't care for her. At all. But, I guess she's not as bad as some characters :cough: _Orochimaru_ :cough:.**

**Despite having lots of things (and people) I hate in this, I really like it. Just a sweet little fic about Sakura trying to cheer up Naruto (and I guess trying to make him forget Sasuke for now). DAMN YOU SAKURA!!! At least you're realizing Naruto and Sasuke were meant for each other. Lol… oh well. Enjoy the fic.**

* * *

'_I hate you, Sasuke._' the young kunoichi known as Haruno Sakura thought, as she looked at her other teammate, Uzumaki Naruto. Yes. This was the very same Haruno Sakura that had spent most of her younger year gushing over the boy that every young girl in Konohagakure had wanted for herself. 

Sakura could not help but think such a thought as she looked at Naruto. He stood on top of the mountain that had the faces of all the Hokages of Konohagakure carved into the mountain's side. Sakura stood a few meters behind her teammate so she could not see his expression as he looked out into the village, but she could guess he was frowning. Sakura clenched her fist together tightly as she continued to look at her friend who was obviously upset.

'_I hate you, Sasuke._' Sakura thought once again. Uchiha Sasuke had done nothing to harm the pink-haired girl personally, but she still could not forgive him for what he was doing to Naruto. The blonde boy held the very same hitai-ate that had belonged to Sasuke in his hand. Naruto's gripped on the headband would tighten every once in a while.

'_No… I guess I can't really hate you, Sasuke_.' The pink-haired girl tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. '_Because I want you to come back. I want you to come back almost as much…_' Sakura stopped her train of thought there and her gaze became softer. '_As much as Naruto does._'

"Sakura…" Naruto said seriously. Sakura's gaze never moved away from the boy standing in front of her. "I promised you I would bring him back." Sakura could hear Naruto's voice beginning to sound like he was fighting back the urge to cry. "And I intend on keeping that promise."

'_I know you'll keep that promise, Naruto. It's all you ever think about isn't it? Bringing Sasuke back._' Sakura smiled inwardly. '_Even though you made that promise for me, Naruto, you can't hide your feelings from me. Even though you try. I know that you're doing this for yourself. No one else._'

Sakura had to pity Naruto, though.

After all, his best friend had left the village to find more power and had almost killed him in the process of leaving. Naruto was not so much angry at the fact that Sasuke had almost killed him, but he was angrier at the fact that he was unable to bring Sasuke back to the village.

"Naruto…" Sakura said softly.

"I promise!" Naruto's voice was strong and determined. "I swear that I will bring Sasuke back!" Naruto seemed to be trying to convince himself on that fact instead of his female teammate.

'_Everyone has the right to be selfish now and then, right?_' Sakura reasoned in her head. '_This is your selfish wish, Naruto. I won't stop you from wishing it with all your might._'

"Naruto." the pink-haired girl said as her gaze became more sympathetic toward the blonde who still stood in front of her. She then sighed and her gaze left him for the first time in what seemed like hours. Sakura then put a false smile on her face, but hoped Naruto would not notice. "I'm sure you'll bring him back." Sakura said trying to make her voice sound happy.

"Hear that, Teme!!" Naruto shouted as he lifted up his fist that was empty toward the sky. "Even Sakura-chan knows that I'm gonna drag your ass back!!" Naruto's voice now sounded more like it used too. Back when Sakura would hang around Sasuke and ignore Naruto. Back when Naruto and Sasuke seemed to fight every five seconds. Back when the three young ninja were still a team.

Sakura could not help but laugh at Naruto. The blonde fool was shouting into the sky at a person who was not even there any longer. She then walked up beside Naruto and gave a smile as she looked out into the village. Naruto was a little surprised as she stood beside him.

"Don't think that I won't be helping either, Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura shouted out just like Naruto had done before her. "We're a team!! That means you're stuck with us!! Whether you like it or not!!"

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said a little shocked at Sakura's behavior.

"I told you I would help you. That's a promise I intend on keeping." Sakura then turned to the blonde beside her and gave a friendly smile. Naruto smiled weakly back. "Let's go back now, Naruto." Sakura said after a short pause.

"Okay, Sakura-chan." Naruto said with his fake smile back on his face. It was not that Sakura minded if Naruto hid how sad he was that Sasuke was gone, but she just wished that the blonde could forget about him. She knew that was impossible for the fool.

The two of them then started walking down the mountain, and headed for the village. Once they reached a familiar looking restaurant Sakura smiled and turned to Naruto.

"How about we stop for ramen?" Sakura asked with a smile. "My treat."

Even if he was faking the whole thing, Naruto's face light up and he began to nod his head in agreement.

"Thanks you so much Sakura-chan!!" Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Sakura blushed from the sudden feel of Naruto's arm around her. The blonde then let go of the pink-haired girl's shoulder and happily ran over to Ichiraku to grab a seat. After Sakura stopped blushing she followed Naruto and sat down beside him. The two of them then ordered their ramen and talked a little as the waited and talked a little bit while eating after their ramen had come.

Soon the two young ninja were finished, or to be more precise, once Naruto was finished seeing as Sakura had finished her first and only bowl of ramen after Naruto had begun his third. Once they were done, Sakura paid for their meal, as she had promised, and they two started to walk back to their homes. When it came time for the two to part, the both paused and looked at one another.

"Thanks again Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a smile. "For everything." Sakura looked up at Naruto. She could not help but smile at him.

"You're welcome." Sakura said back to Naruto. She then waved goodbye to the blonde as he walked away after saying goodbye to her as well.

"I think I've been chasing after the wrong teammate." Sakura said (as a half joke, half serious statement) to herself once she knew Naruto was far enough away from her so that he could not hear her. She had realized a long time ago that she was never really in _love _with Sasuke. She realized that she cared for him as a very dear friend and as a fellow teammate. But she could not tell Naruto that. The blonde had made the promise of bringing Sasuke back for her, because he believed she loved him, and with Sakura not being _in love_ with Sasuke, Naruto would have to reveal his selfish wish. She did not want him feel like he was being selfish.

"I'll tell you how I feel one day, Naruto." After saying that Sakura then turned to go back to her own home. '_I'll definitely tell you one day, when we both build up the courage._'

**

* * *

YAY!! A happy ending!! Well, it's not really a happy ending. Everyone's ending is different. Sakura – "I'll tell Naruto one day when he can finally admit his feelings" ending. Naruto – "I'll just pretend I'm happy till you back, Teme" ending. And Fangirls – "Now that Sakura doesn't want Sasuke, he and Naruto can smex!!!" ending. Lol… I'm crazy. I know. **

**Don't worry faithful SasuNaru fans out there!! Unless I have a gun pointed to my head, there will be no more NaruSaku :happiness: XD!! But if one of my friends begs, bribes or threatens me for more… then we'll all have to suffer unfortunately heh, heh.**


End file.
